


[Podfic] Heirlooms

by MistbornHero



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And I thought to myself, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Gen, Hey I bet David Cain never got Cassandra's ears pierced, Inspired by that one time Stephanie was wearing earrings in Batgirl, One Shot, POV Cassandra, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Wonder if I could make a story about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Reader's summary:Cass pierces her ears so she can wear the earrings in the jewelry box Bruce gifted her.Written by MoonlitMelody.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Heirlooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heirlooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407748) by [MoonlitMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMelody/pseuds/MoonlitMelody). 



> This work was created as part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html)

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:42 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (9 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/batmanheirlooms)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5i34gu9q3cc1fn6/Batman-Heirlooms.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GfUB3KO9lX533AeWv9f3BNjg-LlIIQEd/view?usp=sharing)
  * On [Paraka Productions](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20X/%5BBatman%5D%20Heirlooms.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Heirlooms_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407748)
  * **Author:**[MoonlitMelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMelody)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)



  


**Author's Note:**

> Notes from the original story:  
> This is at some nebulous (imaginary) point in the pre-52 timeline where everyone knows each other and Jason can tolerate associating with Bruce. Also, Cass is older than Jason here because I live for Big Sis Cass and there is Evidence for this in canon.
> 
> I googled at-home piercing procedures, but please don't quote me on any of this. If you're looking into piercing, go to a reputable piercing parlor that uses proper aseptic technique.
> 
> Oh, and I didn’t get a chance to add this in, but Bruce totally tears up when Cass walks in with Martha Wayne’s earrings. LOOK AT HIS PRECIOUS DAUGHTER. SHE'S SO BEAUTIFUL. She totally went behind his back for two months and possibly endangered herself, but JUST LOOK AT HER. HE CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS.


End file.
